


"З" значит

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Other, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Xenophilia, нелинейное повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Внезапно сборникО трудностях совместной жизни упрямого человека и его не менее упрямой личной заразы
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 11





	1. "Забота" (Метро)

Журналистские расследования Эдди оказались интереснее, чем на первый взгляд.   
Ну правда, Веном не ожидал, что сбор сведений для очередной статьи в итоге приведёт к погоне хлеще, чем от охраны Фонда Жизни в день их знакомства. Теперь телефон Эдди был забит фотографиями разной степени компроматности, а Веном наелся людишек на месяц вперёд.  
Минусом было лишь то, что Эдди вымотался настолько, что решил поехать домой на общественном транспорте, бросив любимый байк на платной стоянке. Именно поэтому они оказались в метро поздним вечером, и Веном кривился каждый раз, когда поезд скрипуче тормозил, но держал свои недовольства при себе.  
Эдди спал.  
Умиротворённо положив голову на спинку сидения и совершенно не обращая внимание на лишние звуки и тряску. Веному было решительно скучно, поэтому он пытался развлекаться тем, что разглядывал людей, незаметно угнездившись в капюшоне толстовки Эдди.  
Через три станции в вагоне остались только они и странный парень, то и дело кидавший на них быстрый взгляд. Когда поезд тронулся, он наконец поднялся и неровной походкой, то и дело хватаясь за поручни, подошёл к ним и "незаметно" вытащил кошелёк из кармана Эдди, попутно ткнув ему в бок.  
Веном усмехнулся и позволил незадачливому воришке выпрямиться, а потом резко проявился прямо перед его лицом, клацнув зубами в дюйме от носа.  
Парень отшатнулся, запутался в собственных ногах и грохнулся на пол, выронив кошелёк.  
— Ты не выглядишь вкусным, — облизнул Веном его ухо. На вкус и правда было ужасно, но парня затрясло так, что это того стоило. — Но я всё равно откушу тебе руки. Потому что не стоит таскать чужое.  
Поезд затормозил когда Веном медленно и демонстративно потянулся языком к пальцам парня — он мог бы его съесть, но если Эдди об этом узнает, то точно не будет в восторге, а расстраивать Эдди не хотелось. Тот выскочил за дверь даже не поднимаясь с пола и оглушительно крича.  
Веном подобрал бумажник и засунул обратно в карман толстовки, а затем удобно устроился между плечом Эдди и его склонённой головой. У них в запасе была ещё пара станций.


	2. "Задолбал" (My angel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновением послужило вот это: https://pp.userapi.com/c849020/v849020021/9eca7/Mu5nMxk6FDM.jpg  
> И да, Эдди пропел слова из мемного комикса с хомяком. Мне не жаль.

Когда Веном окончательно выбешивает Эдди — тот начинает петь.  
Мало кто знал о том, что в детстве мама отдала его на вокал, а врождённые данные и полученные знания не получилось ни пропить, ни прокурить. Веном конечно знал — он знал вообще всё о прошлом Эдди (и это тоже невероятно бесило), но не думал, что когда-нибудь Эдди использует это против него. Но, к чести Эдди, своё “секретное оружие” он применял лишь в действительно крайних случаях.  
В первый раз это случилось внезапно, кажется, для каждого из них.  
У Эдди горел дедлайн по сдаче огромной статьи, которую он редактировал уже третий день, у Венома пылало чувство голода, о чём он не переставая сообщал Эдди.  
Атмосфера в маленькой квартире накалялась, пока, наконец, не рванула.  
— Cause baby you are my angel, — перебил Эдди его вдохновенную речь про человеческие головы. И не просто перебил, а пропел, в конце взяв такую ноту, что Венома ощутимо тряхнуло, и он сбил неподконтрольными щупальцами кружку со стола. К счастью, уже пустую, так что Эдди просто окинул взглядом осколки и махнул рукой, пока Веном приходил в себя.  
— Эдди?  
— Будешь мешать мне работать — я буду петь, — пригрозил он в ответ.  
— Ты не сможешь печатать свою дурацкую статью, если тебя будет так трясти, — парировал Веном.  
— О, детка, — многозначительно протянул Эдди, — ты не представляешь в каких только состояниях мне не приходилось готовить речь для программы.  
Веном обиженно фыркнул, но затих, так что Эдди смог продолжить "печатать свою дурацкую статью", незаметно для самого себя мурлыкая что-то под нос.  
Голос Эдди был действительно приятным, заметил Веном. Конечно, когда не пытался его убить (на самом деле даже тогда).  
И это стало началом очередной грани их странных взаимоотношений.


	3. "Запуск"

В последнее время выбраться на посиделки с Энни удавалось крайне редко.  
Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась, но совмещать работу в газете с его личным шоу на одном из самых популярных каналов Америки оказалось очень сложно. И это если не учитывать ночные вылазки за головами плохих парней, случающиеся как минимум раз в неделю. Не учитывать не получается, потому что Веном влился в каждый уголок его быта так, словно всегда там и был. Эдди уже не мог представить себя без него.  
Сегодня Эдди наконец удалось вырваться из этой безумной круговерти, и теперь они с Энни пили кофе на ступеньках её квартиры. Было тихо, тепло, голос Энни успокаивал, а Веном не пытался им мешать, приятно копошась где-то внутри.  
Сейчас Эдди рассказывает про запланированную на завтра съёмку, и Энни, кажется, начинает волноваться.  
— Может, я поеду с тобой? — спрашивает она, когда Эдди заканчивает. — Скажешь, что я твоя личная помощница или что-то вроде того.  
— Зачем? Думаешь, я не смогу взять интервью у кучки учёных и отснять запуск ракеты? Да и со мной будет оператор.  
— Думаю, что находиться возле стартующей ракеты симбиоту, который больше чем огня боится только потерять тебя, будет очень некомфортно.  
Эдди давится кофе, который он не вовремя глотнул, и чувствует, как Веном внутри ошарашенно замирает на несколько секунд. А потом чёрное щупальце внушительно стучит ему по спине, пока Веном формирует голову где-то в районе плеча Эдди.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты классная баба, — рычит он, и в голосе Эдди мерещатся нотки гордости.  
Энни фыркает.  
— Рада, что ты жив, а то Эдди совсем нельзя оставлять в одиночестве.  
— Эй!  
— О да, он так и стремится нажить себе неприятностей.  
— Эй! Ты-то куда, все мои неприятности из-за тебя.  
— Да ты просто магнит для неприятностей, а мне вечно приходится вытаскивать тебя из передряги.  
Энни смеётся, наблюдая за их перепалкой, когда рядом хлопает дверь подъехавшей машины.  
— Что за шум? — интересуется Дэн. — Привет, Эдди. Оу, и Веном. Не ожидал тебя увидеть, но хорошо, что ты в порядке.  
— Привет, милый, — Энни поднимается ему навстречу и коротко целует в щеку. — У нас гости.  
— Здравствуй, любимая, — обнимает Дэн её в ответ, а потом обращается к неловко замолкнувшему Эдди и исчезающему Веному. — Останетесь на ужин? Живых лобстеров у нас, конечно, нет, но мясо вполне неплохое.  
— Оу, нет, нам уже пора. Подготовка к завтра, всё такое, — спешно встаёт Эдди.  
— Жаль. Ладно, ещё увидимся.  
— Да, конечно, — он уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но не выдерживает. — Энни, а как ты поняла, что Веном жив и со мной?  
— Пусть это останется моим маленьким секретом, — загадочно улыбается она.  
— Хорошо. Тогда пока, — Эдди удаляется быстрее, чем успевает услышать ответ.  
— Милая, а правда, как ты поняла, что Веном жив? — любопытствует Дэн.  
— Потому что я знаю Эдди. И то, что его глубокая печаль после тех событий прошла где-то через неделю, могло означать лишь две вещи: либо у Эдди появилась девушка, в которую он без памяти влюбился, либо же вернулся Веном, — она вздохнула, выпутываясь из объятий. — Но Эдди ни разу не кидал взгляд на телефон в ожидании и иногда замирал, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри. Так что оставался только один вариант.  
— Мне кажется, это скорее вариант два в одном.  
— Вот уж точно, — подхватывает его смех Энни.

***

Эдди ещё раз сверился со списком вопросов и уставился за окно. Телеканал организовал им служебный автомобиль, так что сейчас они направлялись к офису Фонда Жизни вместе с оператором на заднем сидении. С Веномом поговорить было невозможно и это огорчало.  
Слова Энни глубоко засели в душу. Эдди даже решился обсудить ситуацию с Веномом, но получил лишь тонну насмешек и уверение, что он-то точно не испугается, а вот в Эдди он не уверен. На этом разговор и закончился. Сколько бы Эдди ни прислушивался к состоянию Венома последние двенадцать часов — не мог найти ничего подозрительного. И это было хорошо, значит Веном и правда спокоен.  
Но что-то было не так.  
Громада ракеты возвышалась над ними, когда Эдди вышел из машины. Она явно была больше, чем ракета из того-самого-дня и именно на этой мысли Эдди уловил, что Веном словно бы мелко вибрирует.  
— Хей, ты в порядке? — воспользовался он тем, что Джо возился в машине, распаковывая и настраивая камеру.  
“Нет, — внезапно честно ответили ему. — Я хочу уехать отсюда. Немедленно”  
— Ви, ты же знаешь, что мы не можем всё бросить — сюжеты про проекты Фонда Жизни полностью на нас, потому что этим мудакам нужно восстанавливать репутацию, а мне люди верят. Успокойся, ничего не случится. В конце концов, в этот раз мы тут не для того, чтобы сразиться с злющим симбиотом, а для банального интервью.  
“Да. Я в норме”  
— Ну что, готов? — хлопнул его по плечу воодушевлённый Джо.  
— Всегда.

***

До старта оставались жалкие пять минут, и Эдди закрывает блокнот, наконец отпуская руководителя проекта совершать последние приготовления.  
Каверзные вопросы совершенно не проняли этого заумного очкарика, сколько бы Эдди ни пытался нащупать какую-то запрещённую деятельность в проекте Фонда Жизни. Но, либо они встали на путь истинный и теперь чисты перед законом, либо очкарик был чудесным актёром.  
— Нам ещё нужен ракурс со взлетающей ракетой. Пойдём, стоять разрешено довольно далеко отсюда, — тянет его за рукав наружу Джо.  
Эдди освобождает руку, но быстро следует дальше, несмотря на то, что Веном явно заволновался от выхода на улицу.  
“Эдди?”  
— Тш-ш-ш, малыш, сейчас мы отойдём на безопасное расстояние, и до нас ни одна искра не долетит, — шепчет он.  
— Вот тут стой, отличный вид, — замирает Джо и Эдди пытается вспомнить свой текст.  
Он несёт что-то про прорыв в науке, когда земля под ногами содрогается. Эдди не может удержаться от того, чтобы повернуться посмотреть на старт, убедиться, что огонь их не достанет. Он чувствует, как Веном ползёт по коже, покрывая её, и уголком сознания не захваченным паникой Венома, Эдди надеется, что у того хватит выдержки не вылезти на открытые участки тела.  
— С вами был Эдди Брок. Увидимся, — поворачивается он к камере, когда ракета исчезает из виду.  
— Ну у тебя и вид был, — подмечает оператор. — Я думал ты не просто себя обнимешь, но и в штаны тут наложишь.  
И только сейчас Эдди понимает, что обхватывает свои плечи руками. Он быстро прощается с Джо, уверяя, что поймает такси и почти бежит к выходу.  
Веном обтекает его целиком, как только Эдди немного углубляется в лес.  
— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он. — Я в порядке, я с тобой и я никогда тебя не оставлю. Мы — Веном, помнишь, Ви?  
— Мы — Веном, — вторят ему. Дышать становится легче. — И мы хотим весь вечер грызть шоколадки под глупые земные фильмы.  
— Как скажешь, — облегчённо усмехается Эдди. — Донесёшь нас до дома?  
Сан-Франциско проносится мимо на нереальной скорости, и Эдди прикрывает глаза.  
Энни в очередной раз оказалась права.  
Но всё это не важно. Важно лишь то, что они — Веном. И нет силы, способной их разлучить. 


	4. "Запрет" (Мария)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мне нравится это. Я хотела, чтобы было больно.  
> Веном и попытки понять этих сложных странных человеков(тм)

— Зачем ты это? Знаешь сколько шоколадок можно было купить? — недовольно ворчал симбиот.  
Пару минут назад Эдди отдал бездомной девушке несколько десятидолларовых купюр.  
— Ты не поймёшь, — обрубил Эдди.  
Веном недоволен, и от этого начинает болеть голова. Чёртова настырная зараза.  
— Она напомнила мне Марию, — сдался Эдди на подходе к дому.  
— Марию? — Веном замолк, похоже, перебирая воспоминания Эдди, чтобы узнать кто это. — О, та женщина от которой я перешёл к тебе.  
— Да, именно она. А теперь заткнись и больше не поднимай эту тему, а то лишу шоколада, — Эдди хлопнул дверью квартиры намного сильнее, чем нужно.  
Веном ощущал его: недовольство, злость, грусть, сожаление. Веном пытался понять что не так.  
Эдди немного успокоился, видимо приняв его задумчивое молчание за принятие поражения и отправился заваривать себе кофе.

***

— Эдди, я не понимаю, — неожиданно заговорил Веном, когда они вечером смотрели телевизор  
— Что именно? — лениво отозвался Эдди. — Даже я понял чем всё кончится, а ты утверждаешь, что умнее меня.  
— Почему ты так отреагировал на упоминание Марии?  
Эдди сел на диване ровно, внутренне подобравшись и напрягся. Веном считал это непроизвольное движение и сформировал голову, вглядываясь в лицо Эдди.   
— Веном, давай не будем, мне не хочется об этом говорить.  
— Но я не понимаю.  
Эдди сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Веном молчал, наблюдая. Его человек был сегодня странным, непривычным и Венома раздражало, что он не мог понять и устранить причину такого поведения. Ответы мог дать лишь сам Эдди, поэтому Веном был терпелив.  
Он умел ждать, когда хотел этого.  
— Ты убил её, — наконец ответил Эдди.  
Понятнее не стало.  
— Я много кого убил и ты это знаешь, — Эдди передёрнуло. — Но ты не запрещаешь говорить про тех наёмников или Дрейка.  
— Это другое, Веном, — устало потёр он переносицу.  
— Объясни, — Веном приблизился почти вплотную к лицу Эдди.  
Повисла тишина.  
— Я знал её, — наконец заговорил Эдди. Голос его был ровным, пустым, безжизненным. Веному не нравилось, но он должен был узнать. — Знал с первого дня своей новой рухнувшей жизни. Когда после интервью с Карлтоном Дрейком мы расстались с Энни и почти все мои счета оказались заблокированными, первым делом я напился. Завалился в бар, ужрался там как свинья, а потом сидел ночью в парке на лавочке и пытался найти съёмную квартиру. Буквы расплывались перед глазами и в какой-то момент я швырнул газету. Удивительно, что я это помню. Тогда я и заметил Марию — она сидела на соседней лавке и усмехалась глядя на меня.. Она тогда подобрала газету и села рядом. Я помню, она спросила “Проблемы?”, а потом принялась изучать обведённые объявления. Мне не хотелось говорить, но она сказала “Могу подсказать, где можно снять дешёвую нору, не совсем похожую на притон”. Так мы и разговорились, — Эдди перевёл дыхание, а Веном слушал. Он видел и слышал всё это в воспоминаниях Эдди, но не перебивал, чувствуя, что это важно. — Утром я пошёл сюда, снимать квартиру, а через пару дней встретил её на улице. Она помогала мне держаться. У неё не было почти ничего, а она пыталась не дать мне упасть на самое дно. Мы общались почти каждый день в эти полгода. Мы были друзьями, Веном, — Эдди поднял полный боли взгляд. — А потом была лаборатория. Ты убил моего друга, Веном, едва ли не единственного, кто поддерживал меня в трудные времена. И я никогда не смогу до конца простить тебе этого, — его голос упал до шёпота. — Что угодно, но не это. Поэтому, никогда не поднимай тему Марии, Ви. Пожалуйста.  
Эдди вымотанно откинулся на спинку, закрывая глаза, а Веном не знал, что сказать. Эдди было плохо, из-за него, и он не мог этого исправить. Веном осторожно скользнул вокруг шеи Эдди и потёрся головой о его щёку.  
Они молчали, замерев так, пока Эдди, наконец, не боднул его головой в ответ. Ему стало легче. 


End file.
